My Rewritten, and Well-Rehearsed Death
by Modern Press
Summary: Having a simple life is all No-Name needed. And that's what she got. But she wanted, deep down, to be a part of something. Something grand, something with adventure! Sadly, she didn't want to upset her Mother, who had her tied around the waist with a metaphorical leash. Ever since her "Dad" went missing from the day she was born, all she could do was wait for something different.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ Okay, lately, I've been not watching Doctor Who. :/ I'm just gonna say this-**  
 **I've thought most of this through already, and, it miiight be long... Miiight be more than 20 chapters... Miiiight be really sad... But, I've posted this on Quotev, and NOBODY read it.. So I decided on keeping it, not deleting it, and putting it on here, and many other websites, even though I feel discouraged... ^^**

 _Now, when I'll tell you, about how I died. Its not going to be sad.  
Okay, I lied. It is sad. But, not only sad, but very nice. I'm glad to say that I died in the most amazing way possible. Which, in retrospect, isn't really a fantastic way to die. Gotta stay positive, right? But, I"ll save that for later in the story. Right now, all you need to know, is that I'm not entirely normal. Wait, no, I AM NORMAL. Normal as can be! Ah, thats what my Mum says. Which she also reminds me not to call her 'mum'. Just 'Mom'. But its like I'm trying to burp, but it isn't going up as smoothly as gas should. Like, this one time, Chloe was drinking Dr. Pepper. Which is very very sweet, But I cant really drink it with anything, cos' GAH! Getting off track! Focus! Gotta focus! OKAY! MY story, is quite the important one! So pay attention!-... Well, you don't have to, you can just sit there and look pretty. I do that all the time! Scratch out the pretty part, and I'm on my way to looking dazed!-... Okay, Sorry, Gotta go. My Mu-Mom's calling me... Talking about something in the mail. Ooh, wonder what it could be?_

-

-This is a POV-

After hearing my alarm clock go off for about 10 minutes, I just sat and stared.  
I, once again, for 64th time in a row, had not slept. Not even a wink. I hardly if ever felt tired, and Mom said that it was normal for someone about my age, so I had nothing to worry about. Continuing on, after dealing with my troubled thoughts of sleep-deprivation, I climbed out of bed, in bright blue jammies. Mom still scolds me for my lack of proper grammar. I apologized, but it is just so much fun to say!  
I smiled, when my index and thumb hit the two buttons I enjoy most.  
Radio and Alarm-Turn-Off.  
I started hopping around, dancing across the room, a smile practically splitting my face in two.  
It was a monday! A time for learning, hence it was during the week, as it was for School. WeekENDS are for my Family, and sometimes myself. But if hardly, for I have homework. Though, I rather dislike it, Its easy as pie-making! Yes! I indeed have made pie! Though, fish isn't really good in pie. But I think its great!  
Running across the hall, after bounding through my silver lined door, I giggle and slide in front of a another door, only to knock loudly with both fists.  
"Heeeey! Time to wake up! Its monday! Time for School!" I yelled out, laughing, when I raced back to my room, only to land on my rear when I face-planted into the wooden door.  
"Uurrggh... Note to self, install trap door IN door..." I grumbled, standing up, to brush off my silkie blue night-shirt. It had the most cutest of buttons! Little stars, and suns... Mom said that Dad got it for me when I was born. I've worn these ever since. Moms always joking around, so I bet she just kept buying the same exact pattern every year we go shopping for clothes, and telling me that Dad got them. She's so sweet! Always looking out for me and Dad! Just to make sure everyones happy.

"Moooomm! C'mooon! Get up get up get up!" I groaned, as I shook her by the shoulder wildly. She was still asleep, even AFTER I yelled at her from outside the hall. Normally she'd wake up by then.  
"Nnngh... Hnuh? Oh... Honey, can you please just wait?... It'll only take a second..." She mumbled, when I raised my hand to tug on her ear.  
Raising an eyebrow, I leaned over, eventually to just walk around the bed, to peer over at her from the other side, so I could see her face.  
Opening my mouth, I was about to say something, when she rolled over, muttering.  
"...Nnnnh.. Cant... Let her go... Dont...- ...Stay... She's safe..."  
I furrowed my eyebrows, looking concerned, as I tried to look at her face again.  
 _Is she dreaming?_ I thought, when I heard a loud screech echo from outside. I jumped out of my skin for a nanosecond, before turning on my heel to speedily walk out of the room. I'm rather clumsy when it comes to stairs, so I tried my best to _carefully_ run down the stairs.  
 _Just one foot in front of the other..._  
Then, I slipped.  
"W-WAAAHH!"  
A loud crash pierced the air, as I lay in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.  
"...O..Owchie... That... Really hurt... My spinal chord.. "  
I then fall over, onto my side, when another skidding sound made it way downstairs as well.  
"OH MY GOODNESS, darling, what happened?..." My mothers voice rang in my ears, as I shook my head. Faintly hearing two thumps every second.  
 _My_ _ **heart**_ _was racing..._  
I blinked lazily, as she helped me up, her grip on my arm tightened, as she brushed me off, to keep me steady. She was in her light blue house robe, which poofed out as she dragged me into the kitchen.  
She set me on a stool, as I just hunched over, my eyes shining as if they were watering.  
"Here, here, drink this..."  
She ordered, shoving a glass of clear liquid into my hands. I had a gut instinct rip into my head, screaming, "NO! NO! DONT DRINK THAT! NO!"  
I gulped, and stared at the glass in my hands.  
"Come on, its alright, its just water.. I know your head hurts, but just drink it, you'll be fine..." My Mother tried to reassure me, as said water went on sloshing in the cup I held. Said 'water' was glittering, and I blinked again, the beating rhythm in my head returning, as I continued to stare.  
 _"...Sweetie?.. Are you okay?..."_  
There was a loud, a much louder, bating in my head, when she said that. _So familiar. So very familiar._  
I stopped playing with the 'water' in my cup, as I looked up at my mother. _What?_  
What did she say?  
 _That sounded so familiar..._  
When our eyes met, I soon saw a flash of guilt, shame, and fear.  
Utter fear. Not of me, but something else. Something **IN** me. **ON** me. Just **ME**.  
She then covered her mouth in her hands, and shook her head, her eyes glittering just as much as the water.  
"M-M..Mum? Wh-Whats wrong?" I said, and my voice distinctly sounded so different. Like it wasn't my own, what I knew, what I remember. _What I wasn't used to..._  
I was so confused, so when she took my hand, in her shaking one, and ushered me further into the kitchen. It wasn't my surprise, when she opened a cabinet, and pulled out a pill bottle, with no label, out of a compartment hidden.  
"Listen, darling, you must take this, okay? It will help you..." Her voice was calm, but her hand was clammy.  
She opened the seal, and dipped the bottle into her now cupped hand, the one that left mine, to hold a small, pure clear pill. The only way for to distinguish its existence, is by the little weight it gave against my palm. She stared at me, when I pressed my hand to my mouth, as I felt it tumble and slide down my throat, not needing anything to down it with, I felt numb all over.  
I couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel. I was confused, but not scared. Like this had happened before. SO many times. But I could recall when, or where. Here? Maybe. I'm still so not sure.

So when I woke up the next morning, I guess you can say how _**utterly**_ confused I was.  
Until my Mom came in and told me everything.  
Everything, of how I got _sick_ and _had to stay home and rest up._

 _-_

 _Closing the book, The Doctor sighed. His green-blue eyes shining in the dim lanturn light, as dust covered the title of the large book, set across an old, creaking table.  
"The Untimely End of The Doctor's Daughter"_

 _-_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Well, this is the second chapter, of a story I published 2 weeks ago on Quotev, sadly, no one took a liking to it, cause' either Doctor Who went out of style long ago on that site, or all anybody wants to read involving Doctor Who, is x Readers and Lemons... -sigh- WELL! At first, I thought it was bad and wrong to post the same story, but on a different site, but now that I have seen that its okay, and many awesome Authors do it regularly, I told myself that I could do it as well. One, I worked out this ENTIRE story, wrote down songs, notes FOR the songs to tie it into the story, and planned ahead with diary entries for said protagonist. :D And I didn't want to give this up, so I waited 2 weeks for any body to like it, ad it got not a single read... :'( SO, ignoring my pity party, I'm going to continue, in hopes that you all will, at least, read it. Give it a review, if you can add in some tips, advice for the shows scientific/factual background, or a casual, "This is okay..." ^^ IT is greatly appreciated!**

 **And I do NOT want to resort to WattPad. My Parents have access to that, ever since I told them you can possibly make money off of it. -.-'''**

 **So without further waiting and reading for you, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!-**

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(After The Day)

 _Insert Date: 2015, December 22nd, uh, Tuesday? Yeah! Tuesday!_

 _Insert Title: 156th Day in College, A.K.A Just Another Day!_

 _Well, today has been quite the weird one. I missed the bus, surprisingly, since Mom decided on staying in bed. She wasn't feeling too good. So I gave her some soup, to make her feel better! After that, I finished getting ready for my 156th ay of College! Its a wonderful University, and Mom said only the most brilliant of students made it in. It has so much to give, learning wise, but I couldn't help but feel sad for those who couldn't get in, either money, or just had a hard time learning. The University has so much to offer! And I wish everyone could get the opportunities I have with this College..._

 _As much as I liked hearing how smart I was, coming from my Mom, I just didn't feel as good as I needed to be today. I cant let my friends feel bad too, with my bad mood!_

-(This is a POV)-

In the hustle and the bustle of an area in the middle of London, England, a brown haired, parted to the side/fringed young woman ran at the speed of a elderly woman on her scooter

"w-...W-WAIT! S-STOP! PLEASE!"

Huffed the woman, as she continued to speed up, as the large white vehicle continued on its way, as most of her fellow classmates stared out, and away from her direction. She puffed out the side of her cheek, as she lugged her bright blue bag over her shoulder, a hand outstretched, as if that would help her in any way, speed up her resolve of being late for the bus.

"PLEASE, DO STOP FOR A MOMENT! I NEED TO GET ON!"

What she didn't know, as she neared the edge of the long white bus, was that the last group to get on, were Catherine, Marcy, and Bailey.A trio of girls that, honestly, never had taken a liking of the floppy brown haired happy mad-woman they called "Classmate". Though, for them, they had come up with another name for her, since she had only asked of everyone she met, to call her,

"Doctor, DD, or Who?" After the last one, a few questioned with "What?" on her first day, and she smiled and laughed, saying,

"Who, silly, not what!"

That immediately put on her the, "To-Watch List" with the Trio. And they all decided on calling her, "No-Name". Since, when they put their first plan to action, when trying to get her NAME so they could properly put her in her place here in "THEIR College". All they got from her is,

"Sorry, but I cant tell you!" With a friendly grin on her face. Catherine wanted to smack it right off, thinking she insulted her with her sarcastic remark.

But what THEY didn't know, was that "No-Name" was just being herself. Her rather hyper, friendly, crazy self.

So as said hyper crazy woman ran for her life, or well, her school life, the three held back their snickers of enjoyment, seeing their latest Plan in motion.

As they sat down in their seats reserved since all the bulky, less-than-three-years-ago pimple faced 'men' had protected them from contamination of 'hobo butts'.

Basically, No-Name and her friends.

Marcy had then turned to her Leader, Catherine, and grinned evilly, her lips curling like the Grinch before Christmas, when the blue-backpack lugging lady hobbled after the bus, screaming,

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!"

Coughing, sputtering, gasping, and all that nonsense, 15 minutes later, she had collapsed against a bench, luckily ridden of any homeless, and furrowed her eyebrows, glaring heatedly down at the dirt creviced sidewalk.

She absent-mindedly kicked her feet, skidding the toes of her own-shined black shoes, and hunched over, placing the sides of her forearms against the top of her thighs.

"...Well, I'm late now... " She grumbled pessimistically. Before she felt the edges of her mouth tilt upwards, in a dopey grin, as she pushed herself up with her hands grasping her knees, then standing straight, throwing out both hands high in the air, stretching, and making herself feel as though she was flying.

The grin still intact, she hopped over to grab her perched bag on the bench, and slung it over her back, its bright blue contrasting with the gloomy grey and the bleak black of London.

"Ah! What's the point in moping about 15 minutes?! There's always a time for a walk, there's always some time for everything!" She stated in a matter of fact tone, actually acquiring some glances at her odd optimistic saying.

Over everything else different about her, her backpack stood out amongst everything else entirely.

Making it quite easy to spot if one was looking for it.

-(Sorry for the tiiiiimeskips... ^^'''')

"...nd you also have the multiple numerals, with the...-"

Dozing off and on, the floppy haired, No-Name young adult, smacked herself against her shiny desk, that she shared, as it stretched across the large Study room, that made its chestnut-ness glow of the sun of the morning, as it flowed freely from the large windows taking place of several walls.

Closing her eyes again, she sighed in relief at the feeling of peace. No, she wasn't tired. She just wanted to think freely without the sound of the man droning on and on, making Math for her, almost unbearable. She was listening, though, She didn't want to take anything she had now, for granted.

So when she shook away a slight prodding, it surprised her when a light mumble echoed into her ear canals.

 _What?_

"...N... -me... No... "

 _Sorry, I didn't really catch that. Can you say it again?_

"NO NAME!"

 _Ah, thank you._

"G-GAH! WHAT, WHO, WHEN, WHERE, DALEK?!"

She then covered her mouth, as she raised an eyebrow at her own behavior. After trying to recall what she had been thinking previously, she couldn't. Which scared her. She remembered **_everything._** Its a habit she picked up at the mere age of .. Well, as far as she could remember!

 _OKAY. I THINK I WAS TOO FAR GONE IN THINK-LAND._

"No Name, are you listening? And what on Earth are you spouting on about now?"

Said her Professor, as she looked up at him, blinking like a deer in the headlights. Though her eyes were wide, not with her predicament, but from what she said. They spiked with curiosity, as they changed color. Only slightly.

Did she really have a conversation with him, when she wasn't even coherently understanding a lick of it with her ears?

Well, she had replied in her head as though she did. Weird. But, everything involving her was weird.

And what she said, in her spit of confusion. Dalek? What was that? A type of food? Blech.

"..."

After so long of silence, she looked around, seeing as every head in the room had their gazes on her, since the lesson was paused, and the source of such a situation had been her causing.

"Well?"

Muttered the Professor, as he had his hands folded across his chest, and the young woman before him wondered briefly why he cared whether she listened or not. She was practically an adult! She WAS! Then her mind switched gears, and she giggled, causing the gray-haired, puzzled elder man to shake his head. He scoffed, and grumbled something under his breath, then walked off back to his board to resume the lesson.

Apparently, he had thought the same.

 ** _1:27, Eating Time Distributed Among Students for the Duration of Specific Classes-_**

Expecting a bell, the people walking away and from school with hurriedly gathered things in their arms made a run for the nearest Café or cheap shop.

The skip in the step of a brow haired woman caught the attention of almost everybody. She also had a giddy smile on her face, and no matter how much the Trio prodded her.

 _Lunch break, rather, time away from University to ingest Healthy, or Fat-creating food for survival and proper brain function._

Conversed the young woman as she ruffled her jacket, to feel the of the edge of her jacket.

It was a type of purple, a dark purple, that wasn't noticeable in

certain lights, but still could be distinguished as purple if looked close enough.

Her Mom said it was her Dads, that when he went away, he had left it. On accident, she added in a rushed manner

At first she thought from that tone, she meant it was left for her on purpose, but when she added that part, she became a bit puzzled.

Why would it matter?

Well, all in all, she was wearing a mans jacket. So that made her stand out even _more_ than usual.

But this was the norm for her, as she put it on everyday before heading out, and soon spotting a head of dark brown hair, she knew it was Chloe, because only she was that short.

It wasn't her fault, she always defended.

It just ran in the family.

So she made her way through the thick crowd of people treading across the roads and sidewalks at given times. Waving frantically like a loon, she tried to get her friends attention.

"Heeeey! Chloe! How're you doing today?"

Yelled the hyper-active brunette, when she bounced by her friends side, giggling like a mad-man. Finally making it, she ushered the startled woman at her side to the side of the sidewalk, under the roof of one of the many Café's.

"Oh! Doctor! I'm fine, thank you for asking, and how might you be as well?" She asked, playfully curtsying with her light blue skirt, to match the light blue headband holding up her bangs.

Chuckling, the purple clad girl bowed, mockingly as well, before she purposefully messed with her hair, by giving her a light noogie.

"AH! NO, DOCTOR, S-STOP, YOUR MESSING WITH MY HAIR!"

Chloe yelled, clearly in distress, as she tried to fix the stray strands now sticking out from the restricting hold of the headwear.

She stuck her tongue out at the woman, who laughed evilly, and with an issue without a mirror, she turned to the reflection in the glass, and began properly fixing her hair to the way it was. Thankfully, no one was seated near the window for other people to look in and watch them eat, so Chloe had no problem fixing her hair, because no one was there to watch **_her_** fix her hair while **_they_** ate.

Her friend, known as "Doctor" beside her, starting rambling about the types of scientists who found a "Black-Hole", since from what she was sputtering about, couldn't actually SEE a black hole, since they absorb, inhale, and envelope light. Basically, they're invisible. But because her Mother never let her out without her permission, or lets her get her hands on any book, let alone a telescope, without watching her like a hawk. She couldn't get the proof she needed to be able to prove her theories correct. But I think Chloe herself lost her sense of thought and possibly direction, as her friends ADHD kicked in, and went into a whole OTHER spiral on DNA Helix's and their starting formation.

Though when first meeting her, you would have the internal, "Fight or Flight" nag at the back of your brain. Chloe tried to understand the woman, she really did, but she couldn't. She was just too surprising, unpredictable, and smart.

 _"-...Black holes aren't necessarily all the same, but they do absorb light, so that's why I never understood as to how they ever "Caught one in action", per say, but when...-..."_

She raised her eyebrows at her friends rambling, and grunted a,

"Oh, really?"

Well that got her friend going, thinking she had her full-blown attention.

That's when she noticed a man, a strange man further inside the Café, had his gaze on her. At first, she thought it rude he was staring while she fixed her issue, but then noticed he wasn't watching her fix her hair, rather, was gawking at her best friend, her mouth charging a mile a minute, with "handy-dandy" facts, as she liked to call them.

 _"...Also, when the chord malfunctions, as it splits into other asymmetrical dimensions throughout the entire-..."_

It freaked her out a little, so as she was obviously in distress, the purple clad woman beside her stopped suddenly, and turned to look at her with concern glinting her now changing colored eyes.

"...What's wrong?" She mumbled, her eyebrows furrowing, like every other time she's worried for another, as she looked down at her companion.

Jumping at the sudden call, she turned back to her friend, smiling weakly. Trying to shake off the enlightenment of a probable stalker, she shook her head to clear her thoughts, checked one last time in the reflection, and glanced back to her friend, only to blink in surprise.

"...Ah, what?"

Blinked twice.

Saying she hailed from another country, she had no true accent. That is, until now, Chloe noticed.

"What?.. What's wrong? Is there something on m face?"

The now green-blue eyed woman in front of her questioned, grabbing her chin, and rubbing it, then her cheek, leering down closer, to see if anything changed in Chloe's eyes.

"...You are surprised"...

Her floppy haired friend murmured, shaking her head, turning her gaze to the base of the building in thinking moment, Then slowly raised them as she stood straight from her hunched frame.

She made a face between a pucker, and a grimace, which Chloe had seen plenty of times, especially when she found out something she'd rather not know about the world.

Making a face as well, Chloe raised an eyebrow half amused, half wary.

"..What?.. What is it?..."

Her friend only shushed her, as she turned fully, to walk over closer to the window.

Chloe's gaze followed her movement, then almost had a heart attack when her own eyes rested on the same man from before, who had watched her friend ramble.

He was on his knees, sitting them on the seat of the chair, and had both hands pressed against the cold glass, looking as though curious, desperate, and elated.

His mouth moved, indicating he had said something, then he looked back, when a shadow rippled in the far back, also showing that he was talking to someone behind him, all the while, a big smile on his face.

He kind of reminded Chloe of her friend, Doctor.

"...Know who he is?" Asked Chloe, her voice hushed, in case he had super-hearing.

'Doctor' leaned over, her eyes glancing over to the man, while she said in a voice filled with bewilderment,

"No idea... BUT! We can find out!"

She said, caution laced in her voice at first, before full on blaring out the last section of her sentence, in pure joy and curiousness.

"..W-Wait, u-uh, I don't think-.. DOCTOR!"

Chloe yelled, as she was left alone, only to have to follow her friend inside, as she raced inside the door, happy to greet the man, who was as equally eager to see his long lost daughter as well.

But she didn't need to know that.

-(Before the Lunch break, basically **_1:00_** )-

After a loud hiss of steam echoed among the console room, The Doctor grunted, as he latched onto the railing for temporary support.

"Well... That... Ended smoothly..."

A brown headed woman in the far back, also hanging onto a shiny section of railing, hissed almost as loud as the TARDIS,

"Yeah, but I hope we landed where we wanted, this time..."

Clara mumbled, hoisting herself up, to shakily take a step forward, her eyes locked onto the form of The Doctor, as he himself had some trouble standing.

"Lets look and find out..." Said The Doctor grimly, before practically sprinting to the door of the TARDIS, as Clara only managed a feeble Granny walk.

How in the world does that man do it?

As the brown eyed woman steadied herself from walking face first onto the floor, she glanced up hurredily when The Doctor exclaimed in surpise,

"Blimey! We crash landed in the middle of London!"

Clara groaned at the incorrect target of interest, grumbling,

"Not again..."

as she shook her head in dismay, and wobbled further forward, to stand beside the Doctor on shaky legs, to peek her head out to stare wide eyed.

"... A... House..."

The Doctor grinned brightly, and turned to her, the grin plastered onto his face, as his green-blue eyes glittered in his child-like excitement,

"Not just any house, THE House..." He stated, festuring towards it, as though he was opening the door for a lady, and Clara bit her lip, her brows furrowed.

"...Its just a house..."

The Doctor sighed, and playfully tapped her on the head, as she flinched from the sudden contact, and raised an eyebrow.

"No no no no, THE House! Its THE House, because it has THE person!" He explained, as though she was supposed to know it, making her think it was in plain sight as to why it was THE House, with THE person.

"..Doctor, its not that obvious... " She shook her head, trying to prove her point that the house in front of them looked quite alike to the ones resting a few meters beside it.

But her reasoning fell on deaf ears, when she saw the purple covered man walk speedily ahead of her.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time, she followed after him, having to quicken her pace, as when he was determined, he was fast.

Now, after walking around investigating everything in their wake, she had felt herself surprised when the Doctor didn't go inside the house like she had first thought. Instead, he had veered in the _completely_ wrong direction. Now thinking he was going to he front door, she was again very mistaken. He had evaded the house as if it was the plague, and instead f curing it, like his title deemed him of, he neglected the House and ran off further inside the city, and away from the outskirts of it, from which the house was located.

But here they were, in the middle of a almost empty Café, as the Doctor tinkered with his Sonic Screwdriver, and ate a biscuit.

"So... What do we hope to find, in this Café?" Asked Clara, her brown eyes looking up from their original interest, the brown liquid inside her cup, to the man sitting halfway in front of her.

She was faced towards the interior of the Café, while he had a full view of what went on outside the small building. Not that he paid any mind, for he was still concentrated on the task at hand.

Fixing his Screwdriver.

It had surprisingly malfunctioned as soon as he went into the city, and though at the time Clara hadn't known, was relying purely on guttural instinct.

Which in retrospect, didn't really get him far. So that's why he had stopped at the Café they were in now. As he was fixated on the buzzing contraption in his grip, he saw something flicker in his peripheral vision. Considering either to ignore it, or glance up.

He tried to ignore it, while he reached over to grab another biscuit, when his eyes twitched over to the main window. Luckily, no one had wanted to sit where everyone could see them munch on their breakfast lunch or dinner.

He only glanced, when his curiosity got the best of him, and to his shock, almost dropped the biscuit nearing his mouth when his eyes landed on someone peculiar.

Very peculiar, to say the least.

Tilting his head, he immediately set his biscuit aside, to grab the newspaper he managed to snag while roaming around, and flapped it open, spreading it wide, as he crossed his legs, right over left, as he set it over the small table, trying to act as though he wasn't staring, when his eyes flitted over back to the person of interest.

Clara, being the perceptive woman she was, looked back after a few moments to see what the fuss was about, and yelped, covering it with her hand when she saw what his attention was directed.

 _Oh boy._

"Doctor. Who is she?"

The Doctor mumbled something incoherent, as he turned back to the newspaper, now seeing the girl fixing her hair in the glass's reflection had noticed his 'secret' stare towards what he presumed to be her friend.

Clara leaned over, turning her head to the side, as he began mumbling again.

"She saw me, and she's THE person"

His hair flicked as he sharply turned his head back to the duo, when he saw the floppy haired woman leer down, concern in her, what he also noticed, green blue eyes that matched his own.

Coming to a conclusion after what he figured out about the strange girl, he felt the need to shiver, and did so, rolling his shoulders to cough lightly, flipping the paper again, to show his sudden discomfort.

Clara saw him suddenly shiver, and stared in surprise. Again, telling herself to wait, for him to tell her after this ordeal was over. Sadly, what she didn't know was that this was going to go on for some time.

Finally with fading patience, she grabbed her teacup, blew the steam away for a moment, and took a sip, managing a small,

"Is she important?.."

He looked to her with neck-breaking speed, and opened his mouth to answer the question, but ended up looking like a gaping fish as no words left his mouth. He slowly closed his sagging jaw, and sat back, since he had practically jumped over the table, and only continued "reading" the newspaper he held In his hands.

He only kept mumbling incoherently after that, and since she knew that was more than likely all she was going to get out of him at the moment, decided on sitting back, and watching what was about to take place.

His eyes snapped back to the window, when he saw the shorter girl shake her head, and smile a little.

He noticed how the taller didn't seem the least bit convinced. Fighting back a small smile, he closed the newspaper, which told him it was the year 2015, and set it beside his ordered lunch, and stood up, brushing off his clothes, and walked over, sensing eyes tearing into his back, he knew Clara was curious, confused, and mildly interested in what was going on. He knew he would have to explain shortly, since the short woman had always wanted to know what was going on since the day he met her.

Finally reaching another ending to his thoughts, he now was setting his knees atop one of the wooden chairs up front by the window, and with a large friendly smile he couldn't keep from popping onto his face, placed both palms flat against the cold glass, and hesitated a moment in tapping it, by curling his right hand into a fist, and knocking lightly on the Cafe's glass window.

He saw the smaller woman hadn't noticed, but the taller 'look-alike', (he declared until he got the information he needed to properly classify herself as what he had full faith she was,) had.

She stood straight for her hunched frame, to turn fully and face the, what he knew they were thinking, strange man.

Seeing the curiosity spike in the taller, floppy haired one(not that he could say anything,) his smile grew. And he couldn't help but blurt out a,

"Hello!"

When the shorter, dark haired as well as dark eyed one refrained from glancing in his direction, when she asked, 'What?' to her friend, she tiled herself over to mumble something he couldn't mouth-read. He had said what he wanted when the brown-eyed woman turned her gaze back at him.

Then, as Clara stood up to walk over, pushing her chair aside, he turned his head away from the two, to yell over to Clara,

"Ah, well, this is her! And, stay back, for now, I don't think they really trust me-..."

His words rested falsely in the air as soon as they left his lips, for the purple clad, look-alike woman raced across the Café, and the woman whom she had left behind, stared in shock, and the tiny bell rang out when she the taller of the one entered the room, a matching grin on her face to his own, and waved excitedly, when her friend followed behind her, peeking above her shoulder, hesitant.


	3. Dejá Vù and Coffee Too

AN:/ ….. HEEEEY! What's up? Oh? You don't care? And you just want to read? WELL, OKAY! :D

Review's are always welcome, loves!

Journal Entrie Date: Tuesday Time: Unknown

Well, this is the second half of my daily entry. So, here goes.  
I'll try my best to explain…  
-Boom, CRASH! Ex-ter-min-ate! "I'M LOST, AND FORGOT MY WRITING UTENSIL!"  
"Why is it so cold out here?" "Its cold?"  
"DOCTOR, I THINK I'M DYING…" "No, I don't think you are, but that's just my own personal opinion…"-  
Yeah I know, crazy, but, right now, I can't help but feel happy.  
I'm alive, and I'm sitting with two legs attached to my butt, I have ten toes, and ten fingers, two eyes, two ears, two kidneys, two lungs,  
Two hearts.  
I guess I'm not all I seem.  
Wait, no, I don't think that happened. Did it? Wait that wasn't Chloe.- who was that? I don't know, really, where I was… Or why I was there. I just remember gearing some stuff, about other stuff.

"Are you related?"

Blinking bewilderly, the brunette who sat at one of the many round, rather cramped and small coffee tables, was currently being bombarded by a random assortment of questions.

"No, as long as my brain doesn't increase in size, and have a crave for all things fish, then I should be fine…. Why?"  
Chloe raised an eyebrow, at the man before her.  
At the moment, they were battling with wits, but they both had begun with a staring contest. Then a face-game, but that soon ended when, now known to Chloe as Clara, came out from inside the Café, carrying a tray with some food.  
The sky was a tad bit on the gloomy side, almost looking like rain-making weather, but born and raised in London, Chloe grew to love the bad, semi-bad, and the kinda-but-not-really good days in the land she called home.

"Chloe!..."

She jumped, her long brown hair swishing as she gazed over at the man again, currently in the mode of, 'Bad Cop'. Clara, who was seated to his far right, looked shocked.  
Is he not normally like this?  
Her startled expression told the Doctor he had her attention, as she reached over and gently cupped the side of her coffee glass with her palm, and slid it over to herself. Nodding in thanks to Clara, who turned and smiled in return, then glanced over to, well, she didn't know. Yet.

"I asked, how long have you known her?"  
The seemingly impatient man prodded, and with what felt like one for cattle. Feeling it sting her side, she furrowed her eyebrows, almost glaring at the floppy haired stranger.  
Why Doctor had trusted him, was beyond her reasoning.  
Taking her silence as 'SILENCE', he opened his mouth to once again, repeat his question, when she blurted out her answer in one breath,

"I've known her for about 2 and a half years, and if you ask me another question, you'll just have to wait until my trust for you starts to exist"

Frowning, the purple suited, bow-tie wearing creep, in her perspective, blinked a few times, before Clara stiffled a chuckle with her hand, when they both heard a small laugh.

"H-Hey guys! What's up?"

Both Chloe and the 'creep' turned to look at whom had spoken.  
It was Doctor, with a tray filled with treats varying in shapes, sizes, and goodness.  
Balancing on her head.

"Hey! Hey! Hey hey hey!"  
She said, repeatedly, wriggling her hand, spazzing the poor limb out, as she 'tried' to gain the already full attentive people in front not her.

Chloe, having put up with her for a few years, smirked, and rolled her eyes, causing a few glances from Clara and 'Creep' to come her way.  
Doctor had that 'air' around her at the moment, as she twitched her hand to oblivion, which spelled to Chloe,  
"I-WANT-TO-ASK-YOU-A-QUESTION!"  
So humoring her, as she often did, Chloe turned and nodded to her best friend, a wide, energetic, almost maniacal smile split across her face. Clara, being the smart woman she was, had a feeling of what was about to take place. It gave her a sense of deja vù.

"What, what, what what what?"

As expected, her lip puckered in a way that gave her face a, 'I don't get it, tell me again so I will get it' look.

"Ah, sorry' I don't re-" The tray balancing 'look-alike' was rudely interrupted by Chloe, who screamed like she had seen something bad.

"AH!"

"AH AH! WHAT, WHAT?!"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'?! YOU JUST SCREAMED!"

"What?..."

"YOU! YOU! YOU SCREAMED, JUST NOW! WHY?"  
Asked a very confused, and very concerned Doctor.

Not noticing how her hands were splayed in front if her, as if she was reaching for something, but stayed in place. Her tray that was atop her head just moments before, had fell over, and onto the floor of the balconey.

"….What?..." She scrunched up her face, and rubbed her fingers against the inside of her palms. Anxious. Nobody said anything, as she kept rubbing her palms with her fingers.

Chloe then began to chuckle, when Doctor neared her, still concerned.  
Thinking she had somehow upset her, she jumped and her eyes widened, walking closer, trying to apologize, hands now fully raised in surrender,

"Oh! No, no, no! Sorry, sorry, I just-"

Until Chloe, turning to look at her, and gave her the face.

Realization struck her like a train.

Gasping like she was just told some peice of juicy gossip, she gaped, stood up immediately shook her head, and turned slightly, as if to go, then turned back on her heel, and gasped again, a little more quietly, realization dawning on her face once more, to pout like a child, shake her head in disappointment and frustration again, before quickly moving over to her spilt tray.

-  
(A POV)

Watching the other floppy haired 'look-alike', The Doctor smiled to himself, despite the circumstances.  
Yes, these "circumstances" were indeed, circumstances.  
The TARDIS sent him here for a reason, him and Clara. And he thought he was slowly figuring out why.

Seeing a flicker of movement in the field of his vision, he turned his head to lock eyes with a pair of all too familiar blue-green ones.  
Despite what just happened to her, she had a large goofey smile on her face, as she quickly strode over to Clara, taking a seat beside her.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully, grinning brightly, as Clara chuckled again, covering her mouth,

"Yes, hello, how're you?"  
Clara asked, and Chloe groaned in playful annoyance.

Giving the other brunette an also playful glare, Doctor stuck her tongue out, and turned back to Clara, smiling again.

"Well, I've been doing splendidly, and might I ask how you've been doing as well?"

Clara, looking a bit frazzeled at her excitement for a mere conversation, opened her mouth, and grunted a bit, before snapping it closed, looking anywhere but her eyes, as she nodded, soon staring at the large fringe in her brown hair, to keep her from the familiar, scaringly familiar green eyes.

"Well… Alright then. I take it you are Clara?"

Nodding, she sipped her coffee, coughing considerably, before turning back to the smiling, yet concerned woman beside her. Taking a deep breath, The Doctor clenched his fist at her questions.

"Okay, who are you, why do you look like him, why do you act like him, and what is your name?" She breathed out, vigorously gesturing to himself sitting beside her, then to her in general.

"Well, uh, I don't know why I look like him? Or why I uh, …. Act, like him? But if I do, then I can't honestly tell you, because at the moment, all I know is my unfathomable trust in him."

Shrugging nonchalantly, she smiled softly. Turning her head to Chloe, who had remarkably gone silent, sighed, looking down at her lap.

"As for my… Name,"  
Pausing to gather her wits, she felt a tension build the air. Weird. Shge usually didn't have an issue with telling people she didnt have a name.

"Sorry, but, I don't have one…." She smiled, mumbling.

The Doctor and Clara both shot up in their seats, either glaring confused, or another feeling she couldn't place. Calmly standing up as well, Chloe followed suit.

"...But, you can just call me Doctor."

Smiling brightly, she leaned forward, a caged dread, covered by unexplainable happiness emmited off of her.

"...Doctor. You said Doctor. Like, Doctor Doctor, or THE Doctor, or just a Doctor?"

"Well, consider it a promise, or a label of sorts.  
I have a name, I just don't remember. I think."

"So you DO have a name, you just forgot?"

"Well, not forgot, more like never knew…"

"Okay then, do you have a,... Family?" Clara skipped the last part of her answer, just wanting to get the basics, knowing The Doctor had failed miserably with Chloe. And she had wanted also to know, just who this 'look-alike' was.

That made 'Doctor' pause for a moment.

"...Yes."

Carefully prodding further, The Doctor leaned closer in his seat, as Clara nodded. After the shock of her 'Name', they all sat down, to sit in silence for a good 10 minutes before Clara spoke up again. And this was where they were now.

"If I may, who?"

"...M..My Mother. That's it."

She stumbled. She looked confused, and slightly in pain, as she raised a now clammy hand to touch the side of her also sweating head.

"Thats all? Just your Mother?"

"...Y-Y…. Ye-... Yes… Only my…. Mother…"

Clara didn't want to continue asking questions, since they clearly told her that she was in pain of some sort, just by answering them. That only lead to more questions. But as she was charged and ready to ask another, Chloe almost fell out of her seat, when Doctor stood up, clumsily, gripping the table, and her head.

"I-I… I need to… I'm s-sorry…"

She stumbled, and ran over to the door, almost falling through the set of swinging doors and she flung pracfticaslly her entire weight onto them, grasping onto the thin silver painted handles, breathing heavily, her large purple jacket seeming like anchors, pulling her down.

By that time, both Clara and The Doctor had gotten up, The Doctor being the most ready to help if something indeed drastic took place. Chloe had shoved the chair aside, and immediately ran to her friends aid.

"Doctor, Doctor, are you alright?!"

She had a hunch of what was about to take place, another 'Scene'. And with the way she was starting thus, it wasn't going to be a light one.  
Her friend sliud down from her cowering spot, and played on the tiled floor, panting, as she clutched her head, and her chest, trying to curl up in a ball, but Chloe forced her to stay still.  
Clara and The Doctor then came closer, soon bringing her out into the open. Thankfully, no one else was outside, as Chloe shook off her friends jacket, as she started spasming uncontrollably, knowing she would tear, scratch, and bite at the article of clothing before the end of the first stage occurred.  
Folding it, and setting it aside, she moved away from her friend, and told the others to move away as well. She knew during these, as they rarely happened, were dangerous to anyone too close, and to Doctor herself.

Whispering in an urgent tone, The Doctor spoke up for the first time in a while,  
"Whats happening?"  
He then got out his sonic screwdriver, as it immediately began glowing a bright green, and buzzing.  
He was able to collect information, but it started to malfunction again in the middle of a scan, and he growled under his breath, smacking the acursed thing against his hand a few times, before trying again.  
Still nothing.

And then started Stage 2- Where she begins to mumble.

Then came Stage 3- Yelling, screaming, thrashing.

Then Stage 4- Gaining consciousness, with a whole other personality.

They soon left. After getting enough information, Clara noted how The Doctor stumbled every so often, and his movements were jagged. Feeling this distress of the Time Lord, the TARDIS hummed in sympathy, as the raggedy man practically threw himself at the console, gripping the shining edge with a tight grip. Sensing he needed some time alone, Clara bit her lip, and walked over to his side, placing a gentle hand on his tense shoulder. He didn't sigh, or relax slightly like he does. No, he stayed in his hunched, frozen posture.

"...Goodbye, Doctor. I'll see you next Thursday. 8' sound okay?"  
She smiled, trying to loosen up his heartache.  
Yes, heartache.  
Clara only knew that too well, that look in his eyes. It can show on his face, but no matter how much he smiles, and waves it off, his eyes, stay the same.  
Though in the past times she's known him, that heartache had faded. Now, he still felt the wreteched feeling, but running away from Daleks, chasing foes, defeating more enemies, eating fish-fingers and custard, had always helped him in some strange way.

But now that heartache was back, and stronger than ever.  
She wanted to help, she really truly did.  
But as broken as he looked now, she just couldn't bare to break him even more, by reminding him of what hurt him.

So Clara, Clara Oswald, Oswin Oswald if you know the name, now stood at the doors of the TARDIS, as she(the TARDIS) hummed in reply to The Doctors shaking. She silently waved goodbye, and opened the doors to her room, seeing the small box-window at the pointed end of the room, open.

Closing the door behind her, she walked over and closed it, soon hearing the familiar loud whirring noises of the TARDIS taking off. Turning back from her closed window, she sat down on her bed, and watched the TARDIS fade in and out of her vision. Before she left completely.

"Doctor, just who truly is she?..."

AN:/ Ooookay! The Doctor is going to have flashbacks of the specific scene if the 4 Stages of 'Doctor's' condition. So you won't miss what exactly was said, or who she was, when her personality temporarily changed. What she said is important, to the split, and The Doctors reasoning of who exactly 'She' is 


End file.
